What The Future Holds
by anime27
Summary: Mirai trunks and bulma find a way to communicate with each other. Trunks and pan hate each other but what happens when the z-warriors go to the future to meet their future selves? Unexpected secrets are revealed and trunks and pan are...? T/P and G/B
1. Chapter 1 : Rivalry issues

**I took some time off from my fanfic "unusual experience" to right this because I really wanted to! And for those of you who like this story PLEASE READ MY FANFICTION WHICH IS MENTIONED ABOVE! You'd be helping me out A LOT!**

**THANK YOU!**

"Pan we're going to be late" gohan called out for what seemed to be the millionth time that day to his daughter and sighed. A hand appeared on his shoulder

"You know she's not a little girl anymore. She's a teenager. Stop worrying about her so much" videl said to her husband. He sighed "I know but still she's still my little panny." He looked to his wife "you look absolutely beautiful" he whispered and hugged her.

*MEANWHILE UP-STAIRS*

'_I hate this! Why do I have to go to that stupid party anyways it's not like the sun will be missing if I don't attend'_ Pan thought annoyingly as she brushed her long-raven hair '_well at least bulla will be there and grandpa and vegeta and THOSE TWO as well'_ at the mere thought at them pan gripped her hairbrush tightly almost breaking it. See she and bulla had hated THEM ever since THAT day. It all started when all four of them went to a club. She, bulla, trunks, and goten that is. That's right the lady-killer trunks and innocent idiot goten.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hey pan bulla ease up guys. You both are so stiff" trunks said as he drank his beer._

"_Well it's our first time to a club whaddya' expect romeo?" Pan defended her self._

"_Well don't worry about it too much you'll ease out in no time" goten said as he placed a hand on pan and bulla's shoulder which caused bulla to blush a little. See bulla had this huge crush on goten and pan wasn't too far off behind with her crush on trunks. Then suddenly trunks and goten gaped at the two beauties that entered the club causing pan and bulla to turn red with anger. They walked over to them and started talking and laughing. This caused pan and bulla to explode. They both slowly came into range so that they could hear what they were talking about. "We just thought that you were already taken" one of the girls said to them "what pan and bulla hell no! We wouldn't date them even if the world depended on it! I mean they aren't even half as beautiful as you two are" trunks said to them making them giggle. Pan and bulla gaped in horror as they heard their crushes bad-mouth them just to win over some girls! That was the day when the beautiful friend-ship of four friends turned into world-war 3._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

At the memory of that day pan gripped her hairbrush even tighter and this time actually breaking it. Her ki-level started rising. She was going to need to see vegeta pretty soon. She was however distracted from her thoughts as she heard her father calling out to her once again. With a quick 'coming' she took a look at the mirror one final time before hiding her hair beneath her orange bandana. Pan would never admit it to anyone that she had in fact transformed into the most gorgeous woman alive, but she hid it all under her unfashionable bandana and baggy clothes. With one final sigh she ran downstairs to her parents and they flew of directly towards capsule-corps and were shortly joined by goku, chi-chi and goten. Pan growled at him making goten smirk.

*AT CAPSULE-CORP*

As soon as they touched capsule-corp grounds, Pan was met with her best-friend tackling her "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

"Uhhhh… it's nice to see you too bulla." Pan said as she effortlessly pushed bulla off her. All of the adults went inside to greet bulma.

"Guess what? Gems (random store name I came up with XD) had a sale yesterday and you can't believe what I bou… What is he doing here?" she asked referring to goten who just smirked at her. Bulla growled at him ready to attack any second if provoked.

"Whoa down there little sister" trunks said as he showed up from behind with a taunting smile on his face receiving a glare from pan. "Whoa look who woke-up on the wrong side of the bed and unfortunately I'm not too much in the mood to fight with you right now panny" he said as he went up to goten and they smiled at each other.

Pan growled lightly in her throat and then put on a mocking grin "awwww what's wrong? Get dumped by yet ANOTHER girl Boxer-boy" pan said in a little kid's voice. "Oh you have NO idea girl" bra said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Hey you two better watch it or else I'll…." "Kids' come inside I have a surprise for all of you!" bulma interrupted him. All four of them silently agreed to settle their fight later.

*INSIDE CAPSULE-CORP*

"What's up mom?" trunks asked as he entered the room along with goten, pan and bulla. "Hey where are all of the guests guys" pan asked looking around _I thought that it was supposed to be a huge party. Oh well the less the better. _"Yeah bulma I thought this party was a huge deal?" gohan questioned. "Weeell actually you see the only reason I said that was because none of you would come without a proper reason so I made one up" she replied sticking her tongue out. This caused a growl from all of the saiyans excluding goku and a sigh from all of the humans including goku. "So what's the REAL reason you called us all here bulma?" yamcha asked. "This is!" she said excitedly as she held up a mobile phone. Everyone stared at it. Krillin was the first one to speak-up "you gathered us all here just to show us your new cell phone?" he asked.

"Yes krillin I called you all here just to show-off my new frickin' cell phone" bulma said with sarcasm. "Definitely vegeta's woman" mumbled yamcha barely audible but loud enough for every saiyan to hear making vegeta glare at him. "This is not some ordinary cell phone; this enables us to talk to the future!" "The future?" goku asked. "Yup! Ever since mirai trunks came from the future to warn them about the androids I have always been curious about what our future was like and I just couldn't wait!, so I decided to invent this. But obviously my future counter-part also knows this and is probably telling the people in her timeline about it" she squealed. "That sounds like a great idea, I'll finally be able to know that whether or not I have more grandchildren!" chi-chi exclaimed. "I know right!" bulma joined in.

"Well it could actually be pretty useful for. We'll be able to know whether a strong enemy will arise in the future or not and then train for it." "Humph! I'm just curious to find out how much your power increases kakkarot!" vegeta exclaimed.

Suddenly all discussions were interrupted as the cell-phone started to ring. "It's them they're calling us!" bulma exclaimed. "Everyone get ready!" she warned and pressed a button. As soon as she did there was a huge theater-like screen but even bigger in the whole room and everyone was met with big blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pan is what!

They all stared at the blue eyes in front of them. The man had blue eyes and long purple hair. "Trunks!" goku spoke up

Everyone teen just stared at . Just then both trunks and goten heard pan and bulla mutter "He's hot" when they looked at them, both had dreamy eyes. Both the boys growled suddenly feeling like beating up into a pulp.

"Ah! Hi mother and everyone else" he said cheerfully.

"Hello sweetie how are you?" bulma asked him

"I'm fine what about all ….." Just there was crying heard from the background "Uhhh….I'll be right back" and with that ran off.

After a few minutes, he was back and the crying seemed to have calmed down. "Ok sorry about that now where were w…" "What was that?" vegeta interrupted him. "Uhhh that was my….. Baby?" "BABY?" they all questioned him "Uhhh yeah" he said scratching the back of his head.

"OH MY GOD! I'm a grandmother!" bulma jumped up and down. She suddenly stopped and stared at . She then took a deep breath "is it a boy or a girl? How old is he or she? Is he or she a good fighter? Who does he/she resemble? And…" "Will you shut up!" vegeta interrupted her. "But vegetaaaaaaaaaaa" she whined. He gave her a sharp look "ok fine, fine, but honey there is ONE question you absolutely HAVE to answer." "Ok, what is it" asked her. "Who is the mother?" she asked. This caught everyone's attention as they were now looking up at him expectantly except pan that seemed a little angry. just blushed a little and bowed his head but not before quickly glancing at pan. Bulla noticed this and seemed to have gotten the hint and fell of the sofa. !" "Oh My God!" Bulla suddenly standing up. She then got up and glared at pan. "PAN SON HOW COULD YOU!" she questioned her. "What…?" pan stuttered out.

"Bulla honey what's wrong?" bulma asked her concerned. "Nothing" she answered sitting back down with a frown. "Oooookkaaaay, that was weird" krillin said. "Ok trunks back to the topic who is she?" goten asked him curiously. just blushed more and mumbled something. As soon as he did both vegeta and goku fell over. Everyone looked at them like they had grown another head. "What's wrong goku?" chi-chi asked concerned. "N...nothing" goku mumbled. "Can you repeat that honey?" bulma asked him again. And yet again he mumbled something barely audible. "What?" everyone asked him? Bulla just rolled her eyes at them and said in a very annoying tune "its pan isn't it? You're married to pan aren't you?" a vegeta-like scowl on her face. Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy and started laughing like crazy. "That's funny B-chan" pan said between laughter. "Okay so who is it trunks?" goten asked again. only stared at pan. Everyone noticed this and looked over to pan then trunks and then . "PAN IS YOUR WIFE?"

"Ummm…. Yeah she is" said grinning. Everyone turned to look at trunks and pan who looked at each other and then made disgusted faces. "Me, your wife, YOUR wife, that's impossible" Pan said slightly laughing. Trunks nodded in agreement. "I mean I'm WAY too good for you" she said with a smirk. Trunks nodded in agreement again and then stopped and looked at her "Hey! I don't like the idea of being married to a boy either panny dear!" "You wanna come up and say that to my face? I'm warning you though I'm not weak like your "other" girlfriends or should I call them your pets' boxer-boy?" she said in a menacing tone. "How dare you! At least I can tell that I'm with a GIRL when I'm with them" he said. "Watch it or I'll…""THAT"S ENOUGH!" Vegeta screamed from behind "Settle your little love quarrels AFTER we finish talking to the future brat!" Both pan and trunks just growled at each other. "Wow saiyans can be scary" Videl said from behind gohan.

"Ooooooh! I just got a great idea!" bulma chimed. "What?" asked her. "Well you see, since everyone is having such a hard time believing all of this information, why don't we just come to the future ourselves! Besides it's a pretty good opportunity to test out my new time-machine!" she squealed. "Great idea!" chi-chi joined in "This way I'll get to meet my grandchildren face to face!" she literally sang.

"Humph! Forget about it!" vegeta said firmly. Bulma looked at him for a second and then smiled mischievously, "You know vegeta goku probably got PRETTY strong in the future" she sang. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and turned around "Fine" "Yay!"

"Is it fine with you if we come to visit?" videl asked . "Yeah sure I don't mid at all!" he said. "Alright then we'll go pack and be there by evening! Goodbye honey!" bulma said "Okay see you guys then!" said right before the screen disappeared.

"Okay everyone; you have 2 hours to get ready! Go now! If you're late, I WILL leave you behind understand?" bulma asked sternly. "YES!" came chorus of voices and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>After a while everyone was gathered up at capsule-corp. things were still awkward between trunks and pan as they were at least 5 meters apart from each other at all times. But luck was not on their side today.<p>

"Okay everyone! The time-machine is a bit small so we have to squeeze in!" bulma announced

Once everyone was in the space-ship bulma closed the door making everyone even more cramped up than they already were.

Positions:

Chi-chi, bulma and videl were sitting goku, vegeta and gohan's laps'. Bulla was sitting on goten's lap and both of them were blushing madly and lastly pan refused to sit on trunks' lap so now, both were extremely closed to each other and squashed together and also blushing madly. Oh and yamcha and krillin were cramped in their too, somewhere.

"Everyone get ready!" bulma warned and with a flash they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to continue this story PLEASE REVIEW! *gets on floor and begs*<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 : Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

The ship landed on the ground with a 'thump'. Everyone was rubbing their heads because of the impact. Everyone was in an even more awkward position than before.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound on the roof (I don't know what to call it) "Trunks!" bulma squealed. Everybody looked up to see an older trunks with long hair smiling at them.

Once everyone was out of the ship bulma ran up to and hugged him tightly. He then also received hugs from all of the females except pan and bulla. He looked over to bulla who was glaring at him from behind vegeta. He laughed a little and went up to her. "Trunks wait a minute don't do that!" bulma warned him. Both trunks and goten looked at him suspiciously especially goten. went up to him and said "hi". "Don't 'hi' me! I'm not falling for your pretty boy act! Get away now before I kill you!" bulla growled at him. Both vegeta and pan smirked. "You have 3 seconds!" bulla warned him. He just looked at her and smiled sweetly. Bulla thinking he was mocking her growled and punched on the face. Hard.

Everyone gaped at her. "Bulla!" bulma shrieked. "What the hell was that for?" trunks yelled at his sister. "Hey I warned him!" bulla said grinning. Vegeta and pan burst out laughing but shut up when bulma glared at them.

"Trunks, honey are you alright? Bulma asked concerned. didn't raise his head for a while which made even bulla step back a little next to pan. _I didn't hit him THAT hard did i? _She half asked herself. Suddenly he looked up and started laughing. Everyone was surprised. "It's okay mom I don't mind at all". He said. "W...What?" bulla asked him. He once again smiled sweetly and walked up to bulla and pan and said "listen I know we had some problems in the past but I hope we can become good friends at least" he looked at pan "or whatever" he blushed.

Pan looked at him suspiciously. She then looked over to bulla that was also looking at her. They smiled and nodded to him. He grinned widely and then did something that surprised everyone. He kissed pan and bulla on the cheeks. Trunks and goten were glaring daggers at him. "Hey dude what the hell?" trunks questioned his older self angrily. "Yeah, hell was that?" goten added also burning with rage. Both had unconsciously had gone super-saiyan. He just stared at them "greeting?" that did it both goten and trunks charged at him at full speed but were suddenly forced back. Everyone looked confused "what just happened?" goku half asked himself. "I don't know" krillin answered. "That's impossible, to stop two super-saiyans that's just…. Impossible." Vegeta stuttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice screamed form behind. "I can't leave you alone for two second can I?"

"Pan! Honey you're home early!" "PAN?" "What" "Everybody, this is pan" M. trunks introduced. ?" Everybody turned to look at the girl, but what they saw made their jaws drop. Every man had a major nose-bleed, even the girls and vegeta were blushing.

There stood a woman with raven-black hair that reached her knees. She was wearing a blue dress with a white min-jacket on top. She had a black bandana tied around her neck. In her hands was a cute little boy with blue eyes and black hair that reached his neck. His bangs were long and were covering his eyes a little. He had his hand in his mouth. "Papa!" he shrieked. Everyone looked at them then bulma and Chi-Chi squealed "GRANDSON!" the little boy looked confused for a sec. He then looked at the crowd of people in front of him. He frowned a little but smiled brilliantly. He got out of 's hands and ran up to vegeta. "Gwanpa!" he exclaimed. He put his hands up towards him indicating that he wanted to be picked up by him. When vegeta didn't respond he made a crying face, "Ummm….. Dad could you umm you know…. Pick him up for a bit?" asked a bit scared.

Vegeta looked at him like he just grew another head or something. "Are you crazy brat? Why would I pick up that little brat?" he asked annoyingly. When the "little brat" heard this he started to cry. "Vegeta look at what you did now!" bulma accused him. Vegeta just huffed and looked away. "Vegeta…" came a menacing voice from behind.

Everyone turned around to see with a dark aura surrounding her. "Vegeta will you please pick up my baby for a little while?" she asked sweetly yet menacingly. Vegeta opened his mouth to obviously refuse but stopped when pan continued "or I'll rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can watch my claws rip your insides out" she said making everyone swallow hard. Vegeta looked down at the little boy and regretting it, picked him up. As soon as he did, he stopped crying and starting giggling. "Awwwwww" all the woman cooed at the sight. Vegeta looked at him a bit and 'humphed' "pathetic" he mumbled loud enough for to hear. She raised her eyebrow at him and then grinned. "Katsu sweetie! Go boom!" she said in a sweet tone. smiled knowingly, while the others just looked confused. "Okay!" Katsu chirped. He started screaming a little and within seconds transformed into a super-saiyan making vegeta almost drop him. Everyone gaped in horror as Katsu screamed "Boom Boom" as soon as he did, all the ladies once again cooed again at the sight.

"Maybe he isn't as pathetic as I thought" vegeta stated as Katsu powered down. "So, Katsu huh?" bulla asked. "Well actually it's katsuro (means victorious child, I thought it suited vegeta's taste =P) but we call him Katsu." He finished stating. "Hey he looks a bit like goku!" bulma noticed. "Yeah that's the sad part; we hope he's not AS dumb as grandpa is though." Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned around to have major nose-bleeds yet again.

There stood a girl who looked like she was in her teens. She had long dark purple hair that reached her mid-back, she was wearing a navy blue tight belly shirt and short jean shorts that were slightly ripped at the ends. She had a black dragon-print bandana on and had blue eyes. "Chloe! Honey your back!" chirped. "Yeah whatever."

She looked over to the crowd of people but the thing that caught her interest was a young version of trunks. She sighed deeply "can't mom leave you alone for like a second dad?" she asked who just grinned. "Who….?" He heard his mother mutter.

"Everyone this is Chloe, my daughter" he introduced her. "Oh my…" Chi-Chi managed to stutter out "What is with those clothes young lady!" Chi-Chi, bulma and videl questioned at once. "What it's comfortable to fight in, besides I am so NOT wearing a skirt in public!" she complained. "As you can see she inherits most of pan's blood" muttered. "Onee-tan!" Katsuro squealed reaching out to his sister. She smiled at him and went and took him from vegeta who looked thankful. "So can you turn super-saiyan too chloe?" gohan questioned his future granddaughter. She just looked up at him and smirked. "We'll take that as a yes!" goku chirped in.

Suddenly there was a squeal and something tackled . It was…


	4. Chapter 4: Bra hates Goten!

**Hey guys! i'm really sorry for the late updates! **

**Oh and because the software i'm using to type my stories is stupid! it keeps on erasing every word with "M." in it so in some places it's [ "M." and in some it's (m) ] both basically mean "Mirai" . **

**In the future I'm gonna me using "(m)" so please bear with me for this chapter only!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bra hates Goten?<p>

Suddenly there was a loud squeal, and something tackled . It was… "PAN! Oh my god! It's like soooo long since I saw you!"

"Ummmm… aunt…" chloe spoke up. The woman looked up from M. pan and looked at the crowd staring at her awkwardly. "What the…?" she began.

Pan's eyes widened as she immediately recognized her…. "BRA?" she screamed. Everyone looked at her and then back to . "Oh! Hey guys! Trunks you jerk you could've told me we were having visitors!"(m)bra exclaimed. Suddenly goten yelped and was knocked down. "Dadddyyyyyy!" there was a little girl with dark aqua hair and blue eyes on top of his back.

"What the…?" trunks began but was again cut off by the little girl "Gwandpa!" she exclaimed and ran up to vegeta sticking her arms out to him. He just looked at her and sighed "What did I do to get cursed?" he mumbled. He looked down to the little girl and then huffed and turned away.

When the girl saw that she started to cry loudly making all of the saiyans cover their ears. "Aki, sweetie stop crying" tried to sooth her but she kept crying. "Aki" they heard a voice say. Everyone whipped their heads to the direction of the voice. What they saw made all the women's jaw hit the ground.

There stood a handsome teenager with black shaggy hair (remember goten's hairstyle at the end of dbz?) and gorgeous cerulean eyes. He was wearing a white collar shirt with the first few buttons open and a pair of black pants. All the girls swooned as he spoke again "What's wro…." He looked at vegeta and then sighed. "Come on big brother will hold you" he said as he picked her up. "Anii (short-term for aniki which means brother). "Come on. You're a strong girl right?" he questioned her. She looked up and nodded and smiled and jumped out of his arms. "Awww… how adorable." He heard videl say. He looked at gohan who was just staring at her. He almost looked jealous? He smirked and walked up to her.

"Adorable… that word doesn't even begin to describe how angelic you look right now sweet-heart" he said to her huskily. Videl sighed dreamily and looked at him. He then heard gohan growl from their and stepped in front of videl. "Who the hell are you?" gohan asked him deadly. The boy just looked at him then smirked. When he did that gohan and goku suddenly looked at each other. He looked a lot like… "Goten?" gohan questioned him. Everyone just stared at him. He shrugged "nope wrong guess" he smirked "Derek" he said and raised his hand out for gohan to shake. When he didn't, Derek put his hand down and said "wow dude no hard feelings, I was just kidding" he said while raising his hand up in defense.

"So, Derek are you a saiyan too?" pan asked him, half-blushing. He smirked more and went around and placed a hand on bra and pan's waist, causing them to blush. "Only if you want me to be gorgeous" he whispered in her ear. Pan blushed even harder now and trunks and goten also turned blood red and looked ready to kill.

"Uhhh… Derek? Chloe said. Derek looked up at her questioning. She looked down to hand that was placed on bra's waist. Derek looked at it and then looked at bra and immediately took his hand back. "Eww…" he muttered. Unfortunately for him bra heard this and turned around to look at him in the eye. "What the hell was that?" she screamed at him. He put his now-free hand up in the air "look no hard feelings, I could continue, but only if you want to fall in love with your own son" he half sang making bra blush wildly. "What? You're my grandson?" bulma asked shocked. Everyone was shocked, even vegeta. "Uhhh… yeah I am." He answered coolly. When pan heard this she immediately threw his hand off her and glared at him. "Whoa what's wrong with you?" he asked her. "Oh I don't know, well nothing besides the fact that my best-friends son just flirted with me!" she shouted, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey, hey what's going on here, I leave for a second to park the car and everyone goes crazy!" a voice said from behind. "Goten!" called out to him. "What's up trunks?" M. goten questioned his long-time friend. "Goten…?" chi-chi questioned? "Mom! Wait, I just saw you at the house, how'd you get here?" he asked her scratching his head. "Definitely goten..." gohan muttered. "Hey I heard that!" goten yelled. Gohan just grinned.

"My babyyyy!" chi-chi squealed and went to hug him. "It's nice to see you too mom." He said while hugging her back. "So… do you have any kids" she quickly asked breaking the hug. "Uhhh… yeah I do…well two actually" he replied grinning. "So when can we see them?" goku asked excitedly. "Uhh… right now I guess." He replied.

He looked at aki and katsuro who were standing next to . He smiled "aki come here" he called to the little girl who came running immediately as she heard her fathers call. "DADDY!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms. "Mom, dad, gohan, I'd like you to meet Akira, my daughter" he said. Chi-chi squealed and hugged goku "Grandchildren!" she chirped happily. "Hi." Gohan greeted her. Akira turned to look at him. He smiled at her. She grinned and jumped to him "Uncle Gohan!" she squealed.

"As you can see… she REALLY likes you gohan."(m)goten said sheepishly. "So son, who's your wife?" goku asked his future son. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Uhh… well…" he looked at vegeta nervously. Pan's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to look at her future-self who was also staring at her and she nodded. Bra looked at him and then took a deep breath holding it in. Everyone turned their attention to her "What, every news we've gotten so far was damn twisted I'm just preparing my-self" she answered. Everyone looked at her weirdly "What? Ok fine! Tell me something that has happened until now, that wasn't twisted" she asked them. They all remained quiet.

Pan sighed "the part where we find out that you and goten are married" she said. "WHAT?"

"Well… yeah she sorta is" confirmed (m)goten . Suddenly everyone turned their attention to (m)bra who was crying out LOUDLY. "B-chan, what's wrong?" asked her gently.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? You should know that!" "What…?" he asked her. He then turned to (m)trunks with the 'help-me' look. He just shrugged his shoulders indicating he also had no idea about what was going on. Bulma, chi-chi and videl ran up to her trying to comfort her but she just cried even more.

"Honey, why are you crying?" bulma questioned her. She stopped crying but still had tears at the corners of her eyes. She looked at angrily.

"You cheater!" she screamed. "Bra what are you talking about?"he questioned. "You should know you lying, cheating little….. I HATE YOU!" Everyone flinched a little. (m)goten looked at her cluelessly. "Oh don't give me that look! I know that you know what I'm talking about!" she screamed.

(m)pan sighed and stepped forward and placed a hand on her best-friends shoulder. "Bra what's going on?" she asked her. "When I was coming here I stopped at the mall for a second because Akira was hungry, and you know what I see? MY SO-CALLED-HUSBAND EATING OUT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" Upon hearing this (m)goten's face paled considerably. All the woman gasped and turned to look at him with a 'I-will-murder-you' look.

"Bra that was …." "Shut up I don't want to hear it! If you really hate me that much you should've just told me that I wasn't pretty or smart or nice or anything to you!" she burst out crying again. Both vegeta and bulma glared daggers at him. Even his own family was glaring at him. He sighed heavily.

"Bra, sweet-heart you forgot didn't you? And I thought I was the dumb one" he sighed again. "Wh…what?" she questioned him but when she opened her eyes she saw (m)goten in-front of her and was on one-knee. "You forgot that today was our anniversary didn't you" he said as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it.

Everyone gasped as they saw what was inside it. There was a beautiful silver necklace with a beautiful sapphire gem bordered with diamonds. The gem was shaped like a heart, and beside it were two sapphire earrings which were also bordered with diamonds.

"G…g…GOTEN!" she lunged herself at him making him fall on the ground. "Oh... Goten… I'm so sorry I ever doubted you! But how did you know that I wanted this?" she asked him

He laughed and took a deep breath and said "Well last month I saw you staring dreamily at this same thing in your magazine, and I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get it for you, but of course I didn't have enough money and was gonna ask gohan or trunks for it but figured not to because if pan found out, she would've given all 3 of us a big lecture about earning things yourself" (m)trunks stared lovingly at his wife and hugged her causing trunks and pan to blush "so I started working over-time" (m)goten finished. (m)bra had tears in her eyes again and said "you are the BEST husband in the whole world!" and kissed him. All the women stared lovingly at them

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "What the hell is going on here?" a voice boomed from behind causing everyone from the future to tremble. They turned around to see… MAJIN BOO! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (lol sorry kidding, couldn't help myself =P)

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice boomed from behind causing everyone from the future to tremble. They turned around to see… (Keep reading to find out! XP)


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated Feelings

Chapter 5: Complicated Feelings

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice boomed from behind causing everyone from the future to tremble.

Everyone turned around to see two figures standing there both men wore tattered clothing which indicated that they had fought intensely but none of them was actually hurt.

"Grandpa!" both katsuro and akira screeched at the same time and ran off to the two men. "wait a minute, i'd recognize those gravity-defying hair anywhere! goku!" chi chi squealed causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Hey dad" (m)trunks muttered slowly. Everyone's jaw was on the floor now

There stood the future goku and vegeta. (m)goku was still the same as his past self but (m)vegeta had shorter hair and was more buffer than before (im talking bout the gt vegeta!)

He looked really annoyed because he grunted and started to fly off. But not before giving (m)goku, vegeta, goku and gohan a look. All three of them nodded as if they understood something because now (m)goku was putting katsuro and akira down on the ground and flying off with (m)vegeta, vegeta, gohan and goku.

Everyone stared at the spot where (m)goku and (m)vegeta were standing but turned around to look at (m)pan who clapped her hands and said in a excited voice " why don't you all come inside and finish talking?". Everyone nodded in agreement.

*INSIDE*

Everyone was sprawled comfortably on the couches except for all of the past and future teenagers who were sitting on the floor. Derek and chloe were holding katsuro and akira.

"Okay, so come on! tell us everything about our future!" krillin said excitedly. This caused all of the future warriors to look at each other

"Uhhhh... i don't think that's such a good idea krillin." (m)goten said. "Plus you'll be spoiling all the fun surprises ahead of you" (m)trunks added.

But this didn't effect any of the past warriors as they all replied in a sing-song voice "i don't care".

"Oh i know! yesterday while cleaning i found some old family video tapes! i came here today to watch it with pan and the others!" (m)bra said happily. "Oh i don't think you've seen them mom, cause i found them in grandma's room" she added making bulma sweat drop. "As expected from my mother" she mumbled.

"Okay everyone i'm putting it on now!" (m)pan said as she went and sat next to pan and bra.

(whatever is happening in the video is in italics and everyone who's watching it, their comments are in bold)

_Hello! whoever is watching this, I'm bunny briefs! Bulma just got a call from chi-chi saying that videl is giving birth right now and they're going to the hospital right now! But i can't go because i'm sick and my husband is working on a new invention and is in his lab, so I'm sticking this small camera onto bulma's shirt that'll let me see the whooooole situation!_

**everyone sweat dropped again. "i swear, grandma can be such an idiot sometimes" trunks said. Bulma nodded her head in agreement.**

**"Wow! that means you inherit most of your personality from your grandmother trunks!" pan said acting like she just figured something out. Bra burst out laughing as both trunks and goten glared at them.**

**Suddenly there was a 'crash' noise and everyone turned to look at chloe and derek, who had dropped his drink. Both were gaping at the scene in front of them. Everyone gave them a questioning look.**

**"What's wrong you guys?"goten asked them.**

**"It's just that usually we have to force uncle trunks and aunt pan to get away from each other, we've never EVER seen them fight..." derek said still gaping.**

**"I should know, they're my parents, i have to scream at them to go and get a room, dad practically DIES when mom leaves for shopping." chloe added also still gaping. "Yeah we know what you mean" (m)bra said nodding towards (m)trunks and (m)pan who were now sitting really close together and holding each others hands. Both of them blushed as they noticed everyone looking at them. Both trunks and pan blushed when they saw their future counterparts so close together and blushed even harder when they looked at each other. For a moment, their eyes were locked with each other and they moved a little closer to each other but stopped when they heard a crying sound from the screen.**

_Everyone was in the room looking at gohan hold his daughter for the first time._

**A series of 'awwwws' were heard from the whole room. **

_Then the baby was passed around the whole room. When it was vegeta's turn he denied._

_"Vegeta hold her at once!" bulma ordered while holding out the baby to him._

_"Why should i? she's not even my daught..." vegeta began but shut up when he saw the death glare bulma was giving him and he held pan without any hesitation. He looked at her thrash around his arms for a bit but then smiled causing everyone to gape at him._

**Everyone form the past gasped at the sight.**

**"Vegeta smiled..." bulma said gaping.**

**"Please you should've seen when katsuro and akira were born, he got drunk and played "hide n' seek" with grandpa goku" chloe said laughing. Everyone form the past went pale but continued to watch the video anyways.**

_Gohan took his daugher back from vegeta and looked at the only person who hadn't held yet, trunks. 6 year old trunks was leaning against the wall much like his father was._

_Gohan went to him and offered his daughter to him to hold. As soon as he did, trunks' face filled with disgust and he shook his head violently. "No way! babies are annoying and stink A LOT" he said._

**"Wow, i knew what i was touching even back when i was a kid" trunks said acting a little surprised. Earning him a growl from pan**

_Trunks continued to deny to hold pan but stopped when he too earned a glare from bulma. He reluctantly put his hands out and took the crying baby from gohan._

_As soon as he held her, she stopped crying and looked at him with her big chocolate eyes and grinned widely which made trunks smile a little too. He held her close in his arms and shook them a little making her giggle._

_Everyone looked lovingly at the sight before them._

_"Alright trunks give her back now." bulma said as she stuck her arms out to him. But trunks just looked at her and then backed away._

_"Trunks...?" "MINE!" trunks shouted silencing the whole room. He held the baby closer to her and then said again "mine"_

**EVERYONE was gaping at the screen except bulma, chi-chi and videl.  
><strong>

_"Trunks... what are you saying, give her back to me this instance!" bulma ordered._

_Trunks just looked at her then to the baby then back to her, but when he turned to bulma, his eyes were slightly red and he was baring his fangs and growling slightly surprising everyone. Vegeta gasped inwardly and pulled bulma away form trunks._

_"What's going on?" gohan questioned._

_Vegeta stayed quiet for a bit then sighed. "He's chosen your brat at his mate that's why he's growling at us, he sees us as a threat"_

_"That's impossible!" gohan shouted and went to grab his daughter from trunks but he went super-saiyan and growled at him and repeated "mine" in a menacing and threatening voice._

_Gohan backed away with shock but then recovered "I won't let that happened, i just got my daughter, i won't loose her that quickly!" he announced_

_"Well he doesn't care about that" vegeta said motioning to trunks "He will have her as his mate no matter how old she is, besides, when a saiyan male decides on his mate, he will die for her" he said._

_"I don't care about th..." "gohan?" videl said from behind. "Oh sweet-heart, your up!" chi-chi said excitedly._

_"What happened?" videl questioned. "You passed out after giving birth" goku informed her._

_"I see..." she looked over to gohan who looked furious "Honey, i heard everything through our bond, and i approve of trunks and pan"._

_Everyone gaped at her "What are you talking about videl?" gohan questioned her_

_"Well think about it, you said it yourself that trunks was like a little brother to you and i know that everyone in this room is very well aware of the fact that if trunks and our daughter become mates, he will protect her with his life" she finished with a smile._

_"I agree with videl" goku said as he placed a hand on gohans' shoulder._

_Gohan calmed down a bit and nodded. Videl then turned her attention to trunks who was holding her daughter protectively_

_"Now then trunks, i have a question for you!" she said excitedly. Trunks looked at her questioningly. "What should be the name of your future mate?" she asked him grinning causing everyone to look at him expectantly._

_As soon as he heard her say that, trunks dropped out of super-saiyan and a wide grin replaced his face._

_He looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms, she was trying to make his hair stand like they were a while ago, and he smiled "Pan"_

_"Pan? i like it, Pan son" goku said out loud. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement._

_"Do you like your new name?" trunks asked pan who had given up trying to make his hair stand and instead was sucking on his shirt. she giggle and squirmed in his arms when he asked her "I'll take that as a yes" he smiled. Suddenly pan started crying out loud._

_Trunks looked extremely confused, she wouldn't quiet down._

_"She's hungry." vegeta stated bluntly._

_Trunks looked at the crying pan in his arms and then to videl who was smiling at him. He walked over to her and reluctantly handed pan over to her._

*END OF VIDEO*

Everyone, except for bulma, chi-chi and videl was looking surprisingly at the screen.

Trunks gulped and hesitantly looked over to pan and gaped at what he saw. Pan had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall any second. When she made eye contact with trunks, her tears fell freely down her face.

"Pan... wha..?" trunks began to question her but before he could, she got up and ran away. "Pan wait!" he started to run after her but stopped when he felt a strong grip on his wrist... it was...


	6. Chapter 6: Settled Feelings

Chapter 6:

"Pan... wha..?" trunks began to question her but before he could, she got up and ran away. "Pan Wait!" he started to run after her but stopped when he felt a strong grip on his wrist... it was...

"Hey let me go!" trunks struggled against the death grip but to no avail.

"Trunks…. Let her go, besides you never cared about her before, why start now?" goten said bluntly. Trunks' eyes suddenly widened and he stopped struggling.

(m) Pan and (m) bra looked at the boys and then sighed. They gave each other a weary smile and got up and went after pan. Bra followed suit but not before giving her brother a glare.

*IN FUTURE PANS ROOM*

(m) Pan had found pan on the roof and had brought her inside to her room where she immediately started sobbing in bra's arms.

"Pan… it might help if you tell us what's really upsetting you" (m) pan tried to make her talk

"Pan, if you tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help you out a lot better" (m) bra said patting the crying saiyan on the back.

Pan looked up from bra's shoulder and sat down on the bed and started talking about what was troubling her from the beginning.

"I know what you're going through trust me" (m) pan said grinning "you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Do I smell something?" bra said as she sniffed the air.

"It's probably mom, chi-chi and videl making dinner." (m) Pan answered her.

At that exact moment they heard bulma calling for bra.

"I'll be right back pan" bra said as she passed pan to her future self and left the room and went downstairs.

*DOWNSTAIRS*

"Hey mom" bra said walking into the kitchen where chi-chi was in-front of the stove and videl and bulma were cutting vegetables.

"Hey bra, sweetie, can you please help us with the decorations" bulma asked her.

"Sure, but why" bra asked a bit curious. They had been here for only a couple of hours and her mother was already decorating the whole house.

"Oh, well my future self is in a very important meeting in New York, so she couldn't come here but she told us that we could have a party for everyone!" bulma said squealing.

Bra sighed at her energetic mother and began to walk out of the kitchen to do the decorations.

"Oh, and bra the decorations are with goten in his room" videl said as she went and took out some meat from the freezer.

Bra stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her wide-eyes.

"What's wrong bra, you look a little pale." Chi-chi commented.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" bra lied as she walked out of the kitchen. Goten, trunks, pan and her hated each other but the others didn't know that and the four of them had agreed to keep it that way.

Behind her, all three women grinned deviously.

She sighed as she reached goten's room and took a deep breath and opened it.

As she went inside, she noticed that he wasn't there and released her breath.

She began to walk over to the bed where there were various bags and began looking through them but didn't find any decorations. She huffed in annoyance.

It was then she heard voices from the bathroom. She slowly crept closer and put her ear against the door and realized that goten was inside showering.

She turned and looked at the bags on the bed and sighed _let's get this over with_. She thought annoyed.

She knocked on the door and was about to ask about the decorations but stopped when she heard him.

"Oh, um the decorations are in the closet if you're looking for them. I'll be out in just minute to help you put them up." He said. Bra looked at the door surprised but then shrugged. At least she didn't have to tell him that it was her.

She began rummaging through the closet and pulled out some bags and looked inside them and gasped.

Inside were beautiful pearls and jewelry and in another bag there were sparkly decorations. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and footsteps coming her way.

The door was covering bra so she couldn't be seen. Bra looked at the decorations one more time and picked them up and began to walk outside but slipped on one of the pearls that had fallen outside.

Bra closed her eyes shut and waited for the painful impact with the floor but it never came.

"Bra…?" She opened her eyes to see goten and blushed furiously. He had caught her by the waist and was now holding her to his chest.

"What are you…" he began but was cut off as the closet door shut, pushing them both inside.

"Goten, you here bud?" trunks called out but didn't get an answer and left.

*INSIDE THE CLOSET*

The impact of the closet had pushed them both inside, crushing their lips together.

Goten looked at bra's wide eyes and blushed a little and pushed her against the closet wall pushing their lips even more together.

Bra stared wide-eyed as goten kissed her in his closet. She relaxed after a moment and kissed her crush back.

_This has to be another one of my dreams!_ She thought stubbornly. Just yesterday trunks, goten. Pan and her were fighting and now she was kissing goten!

Bra mentally went through all of the moments they had spent together fighting or whatever. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she remembered goten and trunks badmouthing her and pan to pick up some girls and instantly pushed him back and slapped him. Hard.

Goten went back a bit surprised that she had slapped him. "Bra what the hell was that for?" he questioned as he held his cheek.

"Bra! Answer me god damni..." "STOP MESSING WITH MY FEELINGS!"

Goten stared at her shocked. But before he could say anything else, bra collapsed on the floor and started crying.

"Goten, you've already hurt me enough, please just leave me alone… please…" she sobbed.

"Bra what are you talking about?" he questioned her a bit confused "I never did anything to you! You just suddenly started ignoring me after we came back from the club"

"That's because I heard! I heard you bad-mouthing me to pick up those girls! Goten I … I… I LOVED YOU! And I still do… I love you" she sobbed in her hands.

Goten stood there shocked and then fell to the floor. He started laughing out loud after a while.

"Wha…?" bra looked at goten who was on the floor laughing. She felt embarrassed that she had confessed to him like this and now he was laughing at her!

She got up abruptly and began to leave but she felt a grip on her wrist and was pulled down.

When she opened her eyes, goten was on top of her.

"Bra… back then the reason I bad-mouthed you was because I didn't think it would work out between us"

"But why were you laughing at me right now?"

"That's because a day before we took you and pan to the club, I told trunks about the crush I had on you and he told me that he liked pan for a long time. We both decided that we were both too old for you and that vegeta and gohan would never let us be together. So we promised that we would stay away form as much as possible."

"That's impossible! "

"B… I love you" bra looked up at goten and suddenly felt a headache. Goten felt the same because he got off bra and was now clutching his head.

"What's happening?" he said clutching his head even tighter.

"Daddy once told me about this, when two saiyans bond, they experience these headaches." Bra said clutching her head as well. Suddenly she gasped making goten look at her.

"Goten, I'm so sorry! Now… now you're bonded to me, I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine, I like it"

"What…? Goten now you have to spend your whole life with me whether you want to or not!"

"And that's perfectly fine" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek "I told you already didn't i? I love you" he said as he kissed her one more time. And this time she didn't hesitate in kissing back.


End file.
